Thor Odinson
| aliases = Donald Blake; Sigurd Jarlson | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Asgard | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Journey Into Mystery'' #83 | final appearance = | actor = }} Thor Odinson, most commonly known as simply Thor, is a comic book superhero featured in titles published by Marvel Comics. The character is based on a figure from Norse mythology, though most of the character's background and exploits is unique to the comic titles. Thor was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby and first appeared in ''Journey Into Mystery'', Volume 1 #83 in 1962. The character became the title feature on the series for the next forty-two issues before branching off into his own ongoing series. Thor has also acted as a member of the Avengers and has appeared in nearly every iteration of the Avengers comic book titles. Additionally, the character has appeared in numerous animated television and movie projects and received his own live-action feature film in 2011 called Thor, in which he was played by actor Chris Hemsworth. Overview Thor is the blood-son of Odin Borson, All-Father of the Asgardians, and Jord, who was also known as Gaea, the elder goddess of the Earth. Odin sought to father a son whose power would derive from Earth as well as Asgard, and hence he sought to mate with Jord. Odin created a cave in Norway where Jord gave birth to Thor. Months after the infant Thor was weaned, Odin brought him to Asgard to be raised. Odin's wife, the goddess Frigga, acted as Thor's mother from that time onward. Not until recent years did Thor learn that Jord was his mother. Biography At Jane Foster's apartment, Thor caught a news broadcast of a revolution taking place in Costa Verde. What caught his eye however was the fact that Firelord seemed to be involved somehow. Thor flew off to Costa Verde, with a very insistant Jane Foster, to confront him. He met with President Juan Elmirez and then went off into the jungle to fight the rebels. He found Firelord fighting for the interests of revolutionary El Lobo, and noted that he was clearly being mind controlled. The two fought one another until Firelord's master, Carmen Escudero, took control of Thor's mind as well. With the Avengers The Avengers were trapped inside of a hollowed out rock and brought deep underground to the bowels of Subterranea by Jinku - Witch Doctor of the Lava Men. Thor continued to pound away at the interior of the rocky prison, but with every blow, the sphere simply reformed itself. He punctured enough of an aperture through its shell in order to pull the injured Sub-Mariner inside with them for protection. Powers * Flight * Prolonged lifespan * Superhuman strength * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman durability * Weather control Equipment * Mjolnir * Battle armor Notes & Trivia * Recommended Reading See also External Links * Thor at MDP * Thor at Wikipedia * * * * Thor at the Thor Wiki * Thor at the Marvel Movies Wiki * Thor at the Hasbro Heroes Wiki Appearances References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Comic book characters Category:Deities Category:Captain America: Power and Glory/Characters Category:X-Men: Mutant Massacre/Characters